I do
by goduenas
Summary: Famous wedding planner Rangiku Matsumoto never knew when she was going to plan her own wedding until Gin Ichimaru, the man who left her alone without proper closure, comes back to her life with an asshole request. AU
1. The Wedding

**I do**

Summary: Famous wedding planner Rangiku Matsumoto never knew when she was going to plan her own wedding until Gin Ichimaru, the man who left her alone without proper closure, comes back to her life with an asshole request. AU

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is owned by Kubo Tite and his team.

A/N: might be a little bit OOC

* * *

The Wedding

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said as Rangiku shed a tear. This was really happening. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and she longingly closed her eyes while he brushed his lips against hers. Yes, Ise Nanao was actually kissing her long-time boss, or rather long-time boyfriend, Shunsui Kyorakou. Rangiku could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks as her long-time ship sailed in front of her eyes. The crowd rejoiced and everyone felt the romantic vibes spread across the hall. Both the bride and the groom pulled away and faced the audience. Rangiku clapped her hands and cheered non-stop. Her best friend was now a wife, no longer a miss. Nanao looked at Rangiku's direction and smiled at her. It was a smile of gratitude for putting up with all the drama she had with her relationship with her boss. Rangiku never left her. She was always there to back her up whenever something happened. She couldn't even count how many times Rangiku has slapped Shunsui because of complications. She was so lucky that she had Rangiku Matsumoto as her best friend. Shunsui also looked at Rangiku and flashed that goofy smile and waved at her. Rangiku gave a thumbs up to the two and cheered again.

It was yet another magical wedding that Rangiku attended. She's been to several weddings ever since she became a wedding planner but this was by far the most romantic and most magical of them all. Of course, it was her best friend's wedding after all. She wiped her tears away as Nanao and Shunsui walked out of the hall. It was a good thing the reception was right across the street. Everyone was too lazy to hop on in their cars and drive to somewhere far away. Rangiku stayed for a while and waited for the church to be empty. It was a beauty. She looked at the ceilings, the stained glass, and the altar. It was a dream wedding venue, actually. People book here at least 3 years before getting married. She was just too good of a wedding planner that she availed of it 6 months before the wedding. Rangiku inhaled the flower scented air. "Ah, this is just too good for me," she smiled. When she was little, Rangiku loved wedding scenes in movies. She'd rewind to wedding scenes and just marvel at the way the man looked at his wife to be. It was filled with love and longing. It was as if he'd been missing her all his life. She grew up to be a hopeless romantic with a best friend who loved to disappear to nowhere. She'd watch chick flicks while eating a tub of vanilla ice cream and then her best friend would come out of the shower, trickles of water defining his torso, and change the channel and block the way. She was so annoyed when he did that but she loved him anyway.

Yes, she was in love with her best friend back then. He wasn't the most romantic type of person. Actually he wasn't showy when it came to feelings. He just stood there showing off his big grin and teasing her with how she was obsessed with Hollywood actors. Of course she would stand up and try to push him away from the television but he was a strong lad. She's pout and make those puppy eyes and he'd say, "Aww, Ran-chan. You got to do better than that." She would then furrow her brows and push him with all her might. He'd then give in and move away from the television. "Ugh, I missed my favorite scene you jerk!" she shouted as he walked to his room laughing at how cute his best friend was whenever she got mad. She'd then change the channel back and return to her spot, clutching onto a spoon with ice cream. Ah, those were the days. Those were the days of foolishly dreaming of her future with him. She was so sure he was going to be the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle as she walked to him, with a veil on the face. She was so sure.

They went to college together. He took up business while she took up digital advertising. They tipped in their life savings just to get a little one bedroom apartment a few blocks away from their school. They shared a single bed and it was kind of cramped at that. But it was warm. They'd spend the sleepless nights sneaking into the roof and staring at the stars. There wasn't too much since this city was filled with lights. It was a bright city. But she shined brighter than anything else, he always told her. She'd blush a light shade of pink and turn to the sky once again. He'd then look at her with open eyes and mumble words she couldn't understand. She knew those words were three. She knew it in her heart. She'd then look at him and feel the butterflies in her stomach. It was funny. She'd known him all her life but every time she looked into his eyes, she'd feel as if she had just met him the very first time. It was the feeling of meeting a stranger over and over again. And it felt surreal.

She could still remember when he first told her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was 16 then, in high school. They lived in a small town with no decent place to stay in. She was looking at the stars then. She always looked at the stars. And in their town, they shined brightly. The wind was still and they were lying on the grass beside the river. "Ran-chan, what do you want to be in the future?" he asked nonchalantly. She didn't answer. She was actually thinking of a decent answer that he wouldn't laugh at. She finally sat up and said, "I want to be happy." He chuckled. He loved her answer. He loved the way she was spontaneous and unsure of what the future held. She was living in the moment. And at that moment, they were together. "Let's go to college then," he sat up and put his arm on her waist. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. It was the first time he saw her worry like that. "But will we survive?" she looked down at her hands playing with the strands of green grass. "Of course we will. We're Rangiku and Gin," he looked up to the stars. "Of course we will," he mumbled. He didn't know she wasn't asking literally about their survival. She was asking about their relationship. Of course we will. Of course. We will.

They moved to a bigger city when they graduated from high school. It was a rough start but they managed. They were always together and they were both happy. But he was the busier one of the duo. He was a prodigy. He did a lot of things and had lots of credentials. She was talented but people looked at her more because of her looks. She hated it. But she has learned through the years to love it and use it as a tool to climb up the ladder.

It was one Friday night when Gin went home from his part time job. He was sobering up from getting drunk at work. He was expecting her to be crying in front of the television, with ice cream or popcorn in her hand. He closed the door behind him and she looked at him with red eyes. She had been drinking. She have always had a drinking problem. He knew why. "Ran-chan, you're drunk again dear," he snatched away the bottle of beer from her hands. He was annoyed he wasn't snatching away a tub of ice cream. "Drink with me, Gin," she looked up helplessly. He was hesitant of course. Rangiku was drunk and she was a crazy woman when she was drunk. "Na-uh, Ran-chan," he shook his head. He was sober enough to say no. Besides, he's had enough alcohol for the night. "Fine," she stood up and snatched back the beer he took away. He went to his room to change and to his surprise, she followed him to the room. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it as well but there were a million reasons why he must not give in. They ended up just sleeping in. Good thing he was sober.

There were a lot of other times he almost gave in to the temptations but they never really did it until graduation day. They were home early from graduation since they didn't really have the money to spend on fancy dinner. She walked straight him as he closed the door behind him. She tip toed and gave him a hungry kiss. "We survived," she whispered to his nose as she breathed in for air. "Of course we did," he whispered back as he captured her lips as quickly as a snake would devour its prey. "I never thought we'd finally…" she trailed off as they hungrily kissed each other, making way to the couch. He sucked her neck and she moaned into his ears. She was a beauty, a rare one. A lot of men in the university wanted her. There were a lot of confessions that happened and she turned them all down. A brown haired professor even took interest in her and she just turned every one down. She was his. And he was hers. That's how it has been since the beginning. And that's how it's going to be until the end.

Rangiku's heart jumped when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. It was her long-time friend, HItsugaya Toshiro. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking why she was still sitting inside the church. "Oh, Toshiro, whatever are you doing here?" she smiled at him as she stood up and collected herself. "Nanao's been looking for you. And what the hell are you doing here anyway?" he scratched his head. "Just reminiscing I guess," she sighed as they walked together towards the reception venue. She was silent. He wasn't used to her being so. She hummed a happy tune as they crossed the street. "Matsumoto, what's your problem?" Toshiro bluntly stated. "Hmm?" she stopped humming and looked at him with sad eyes. "Nothing. I'm just wondering when I'll be planning my own wedding," she said with a blank face and proceeded into humming. Toshiro was taken aback by her statement. He never thought she'd be wishing herself to get married. She was so good at planning weddings that nobody asked her about her own. She never brought it up anyway. Her love life was a taboo to her friends, especially her college friends. They all knew what happened. Gin left her. He suddenly announced that he'd be going to Japan because a multinational company called him up and he took the offer. He left her. And she was devastated. She never showed it but it was too obvious for the people who knew her all too well. Toshiro didn't know she'd been thinking about her own wedding. And he wished she wasn't thinking of Gin. But she was. She has always been thinking of Gin. Nobody just knew it. She could say she never got over him. Hell yeah she did. But she never forgot about him. Toshiro hated Gin so much. Everyone hated Gin. Well, not really. Actually, every female friend of Rangiku's hated Gin. Oh you know, girlfriends, always looking out for each other. But to his demise, Toshiro hated Gin so much. He was a jerk. A total asshole who left the woman he loved. If he even truly loved her at all.

Rangiku and Toshiro quietly entered the reception hall filled with colleagues and friends. Nanao stood up and hugged Rangiku as soon as the strawberry blonde woman reached the table for the bride and groom. "Where have you been Rangiku?" Nanao tilted her head in wonder. "Oh nothing, I just wanted some fresh air," she waved her hand to reassure the blooming bride. Everyone felt quiet. Rangiku and Nanao looked at the crowd. They were both confused as to why the crowd seemingly lost its voice. "Sorry I'm late, Shunsui, Ise," Rangiku's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. That voice. That voice that whispered sweet nothings onto her ears during sleepless nights. That voice that kept on telling her how beautiful she is. That voice that shouted her names as they both came into the night. Yes, Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku turned to Nanao with wide eyes. "I swear Rangiku I did not invite that bastard," she swore. Both ladies turned to Shunsui who shrugged and flashed a sinister smile. "Shunsui," Rangiku breathed fire. Shunsui really could pull tricks up his sleeve and this was by far the most sinister one.

The crowd resumed to its usual activity as the music went louder. "I planned this wedding and he was no way invited," Rangiku growled at Shunsui. "Honey, I'm the groom," he said. Nanao sighed and shut Rangiku up as the blonde was about to slap Shunsui yet again. She looked at her back and saw Gin quickly approaching the table. She composed herself and breathed in and out. "My my, Ran-chan, you're still beautiful as ever," he said as he pecked her cheek. Blood flowed through Rangiku's cheeks at the contact. He body was betraying her. "Stunning," he whispered to her ear. She was wearing a white floor length silk dress which had a plunging neckline which enhanced her breasts. Her hair was gracefully thrown to the side and he full lips wore a shade of bright red. "You actually came to New York to attend Nanao-chan's wedding…" she said in disbelief. "Actually the company moved me to the big apple just three days ago. Guess I'll be seeing you guys around now," he said in a carefree voice. He moved back to New York? Rangiku and Ise couldn't believe what they heard and Shunsui just chuckled. He always knew everything. It was frustrating. "Congratulations on your wedding the both of ya. Now, can I steal Ran-chan for the night?" he said as he gracefully put his arm on her waist and pulled her closer Rangiku's eyes widened as she felt the heat emanating from Gin's body. Still acting like a ladies man. How classic. "Of course," Shunsui laughed as Gin pulled Rangiku and walked away from the newlywed. Rangiku looked back at Nanao with confused eyes. Nanao just nodded at her warning her to be careful. She had to be careful. It was Gin Ichimaru, the man who left her for a high paying job in Japan.

Gin spun Rangiku while still holding onto her waist. Rangiku wanted to walk away but her hands held onto his nape. She couldn't deny how much she missed him. It was a slow dance and time was ticking slowly when Gin opened up the conversation. "I heard you've been makin' quite a fortune out of planning weddings," he casually said. "That's my job, Gin. What's to be talked about?" she said in a cold tone. "My my, why so cold?" he chuckled. "Oh just the air conditioner," she blankly said. "You still make horrible jokes Ran-chan. Leave the jokin' ta me." "So you'll be working in New York now," she changed the topic. She didn't want to talk about herself. Oh how she wanted to know what's happening to his life now. She wanted to know. "Yes, maybe for six months or so or maybe even longer," he nodded. Rangiku wanted to ask him why he really left. She was doubtful regarding the high paying job reason. She knew there was more to it than just that. She wanted to ask a million questions about their past but she was too afraid as well to find out. The dance became livelier as the night changed.

The women were called out for the tradition of throwing the flowers. Nanao threw it as hard as she can Rangiku was uninterested in catching it but funny that her wands were the ones that caught them. It was a sign, she thought. She went back to Ichimaru who was now drinking at the mobile bar. They were actually talking endlessly about safe topics throughout the night. It was more about their career and their friends. They never talked about their romantic lives. It was taboo then. As Rangiku and Gin both drowned in strong alcohol, Gin stood up and pulled Rangiku to stand up as well. She was getting sicker by the moment. She swore she'd never drink again. Oh how many times has she sworn to no avail? She stood up and followed Gin. "W-where are we going?" she slurred. He didn't answer. He just guided her. After 10 minutes of climbing up in heels, both of them reached the roof. Ah the roof, where they shared light kisses and hard ones. The place where he poured out his heart to her, which he rarely did.

"W-why are we here?" she knew she was so drunk. "I just wanted to apologize that I left you," he said as she lost balance and grabbed his neck. "No need to apologize I'm not mad at you, silly," she said in a flirtatious tone. He was getting uneasy. She was too drunk for this. It was like college all over again, with those drunken nights wherein he wanted a serious conversation and all she could give was a kiss. She reached for his lips and he avoided her face. "Gin?" she tried to kiss him again. She couldn't think clearly and sucked on his neck. "Ran-chan we shouldn't," he moved away from her but still supported her. He held her shoulders and sighed. "What's your problem? You leave me suddenly and then pop out of nowhere. I missed you," she said. "Rangiku, we shouldn't be kissing. We're not in a relationship anymore. We're just friends." He said. "Fuck you. We never had closure."

"Then why are you here? To torment me?!" she asked in anger. "I came here to apologize," he said. "You've already apologized now what?" she said in anger. He sighed and inhaled sharply. "I also came here to ask you for a favour," he looked away from her. Rangiku looked up at him in confusion.

"Could you help me plan my wedding?"

* * *

A/N: I just can't stop writing about these two amazing people. sandsduenas on twitter btw


	2. The Reception

**I do**

Summary: Famous wedding planner Rangiku Matsumoto never knew when she was going to plan her own wedding until Gin Ichimaru, the man who left her alone without proper closure, comes back to her life with an asshole request. AU

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is owned by Kubo Tite and his team.

A/N: might be a little bit OOC

* * *

The Reception

Out of all the scenarios Rangiku thought of regarding the return of her ex-lover Gin Ichimaru, this was not one of those. She has always thought of him returning and asking to start over again while she replies a no and makes him work for the yes which she plans on giving in the end anyway. Nobody knew it of course. She didn't want anyone to know she was still hopelessly devoted to this bastard who left her for a high paying job thousands of miles away. He didn't even say a proper goodbye. He was the epitome of being an asshole, a douche, a good for nothing bastard. She'd call him insults every time she'd be asked about him. But no one knew about the whispers of hope she'd breathe when she's all alone.

She didn't know how to react to Gin's request. There are a million valid reasons that would support her flipping out if she'd ever do that.

1\. He's back. He's finally back. After years of aimless of hoping, he is in front of her, breathing on her neck. She never thought this day would ever come. It was like seeing a ghost. It mortified her yet it thrilled her to no end. It's crazy.

2\. He's become more handsome and even hotter. 'Damn you Ichimaru,' Rangiku gritted her teeth.

3\. He just apologized nonchalantly. It was like he didn't care. It was not near to being sincere at all. In fact it was leagues away from being sincere. She'd love to strangle him for it but she wouldn't. Besides, he's not really the emotionally sincere type of guy so she doesn't really know. But his apology sounded so awful.

4\. He was going to live in New York! He was within her bounds now. She was sure she'd meet him as often now. Or maybe she should avoid him. He's dangerous for her heart after all.

5\. He was getting married. This was the worst. Rangiku swore under her breath that Gin was torturing her. Maybe this was a prank. Gin loved pulling pranks on her. Maybe he just wanted to test how she would react to his return. But Rangiku did wonder who this girl might be if Gin was actually getting married. She wanted to see her.

6\. He asked for her help in the wedding planning process. Normally, Rangiku would be honoured whenever someone asked for her services. But she was torn at the moment. Of course she would love to help Gin. It's Gin after all. But all her life, she thought she'd be the bride. This was not what she wished for.

7\. She was drunk. That would be her saving grace. She could just flip out and create a scandal and get away with it.

"Y-you're getting married?" Rangiku's eyes widened. She was so sure she was mad at Gin the moment he left. She swore she never would have wanted to see him again and she swore she'd never miss him. But here she was forcing herself to make this work out as if nothing so scarring ever happened. She hated him and yet she loved him. She wasn't really sure as well as to how she really felt towards him. But clearly, she couldn't take Gin marrying another woman. All the more, she couldn't take the fact that he was asking her to plan his wedding. She didn't know if he was joking about her source of living or he was being a total jerk to her. Or an asshole. She wanted to cry so hard. But there she was staring straight back at him as she tried forming words in her mind to no avail. Was she going to tell him? She was jealous. Who was this girl? Who was this girl who was good enough for her childhood friend to actually consider getting married and settling down? But she was happy as well. She loved happy endings. That's why she went into this business in the first place. And there's a possibility that her childhood friend will have his own happy ending. But it was not the ending she expected. She wasn't part of it. She'd be part of it but as the grand wedding planner that is. She couldn't form words. Everything was going in her head right now. And the alcohol didn't help. "Ran-chan?" he cocked his head in confusion. "You're engaged…" she whispered. "I was going to tell you earlier in the evening," he looked away sheepishly. Rangiku wanted to slap him hard. He left her. He went back to see her in the most unexpected time possible. And then he was engaged. This was too much. "I, I'd love to plan your wedding," she faked a smile. She'd been an expert in hiding her feelings for a long time now, thanks to the man in front of her. 'Why, Gin? Why?' she internally wept. Gin's eyes opened up wide. He didn't expect Rangiku to say yes at first contact. He was sure she was stubborn. "Of course, you're still my best friend after all," she said as she did her best not to succumb to the alcohol's kick. "Of course we are," he smiled. "Nah-uh correction Mr. Ichimaru. Guy best friend," she raised her palm to his face. "Speaking of, your girl best friend might already be waiting for us by now," Gin said as he led Rangiku from the roof back to the building.

Rangiku was drunk. So drunk. As soon as they got back to the reception hall, she went straight to the mobile bar once again and ordered a double black label. She needed to get drunk. That's going to be her alibi for her "head over heels for my ex who left me without proper closure who now comes back to me to ask if I could plan his wedding" attitude earlier in the evening. This was a mistake. She never would have told him those things. She looked like a desperate whore who would do anything to get back to her ex. She banged her head on the bar table and groaned. "Rangiku-san, you're a little bit too drunk aren't you?" it was Renji Abarai, one of her drinking buddies. Momo Hinamori and Kira Izuru joined in the bar table. "Matsumoto-san! You look so wasted!" Kira exclaimed in deep worry. Momo pulled Rangiku up from the table and fixed her hair. "Oh hey Kira, Renji, Momo," Rangiku smiled. She couldn't feel her cheeks. The alcohol was making her numb. "Rangiku-san, maybe you should stop drowning yourself in alcohol," Renji snatched the glass away from her. "Hey, you're no fun," Rangiku reached for the glass but ended up falling off the tall chair. Kira managed to catch her and help her back to her feet. "I'm fine guys, chill," she laughed. "You're not fine. You're drunk," It was Toshiro. "Taicho!" she loved calling her taicho. He was her boss back when she was still in the digital advertising industry. They never fell apart even after Rangiku resigned and made her debut in the wedding planning industry. He was her non-biological brother and long-time friend. "Matsumoto, sober up," Toshiro coldly glared at her. "Oh taicho! Why don't you have fun with Momo over here? You really look good together!" She giggled. Momo blushed a shade of pink and Toshiro's eyes widened in shock. She was too frank. "What the heck?" His brows met. He was too embarrassed when his love interests were talked about. He didn't want those mushy feelings. "Rangiku-san, you're doing matchmaking all over again," Momo laughed, ignoring the remark the blonde had just made. "Aside from being a wedding planner, I also secretly match make people. I know when forever exists between two people and when it doesn't," she played with her hair. "Oh really now?" world renowned wedding photographer Shuuhei Hisagi placed his camera in the middle of the table and joined in. "Yeah Shuuhei, I'm good at matchmaking," Rangiku laughed. She's been dating Shuuhei for a while now. She actually liked him. He was modest. He was in the wedding industry as well. He was a gentleman and he never said no to her. But of course she wasn't really ready to be in a relationship. She was just into casual dating. Over the course of moving on from Gin, she had turned into a machine that only functioned for work. She never really had the heart after Gin. But out of all the men she dated, Shuuhei would be the best if she could rank them. She actually can't seem to turn Shuuhei down. She was having fun with him and he made her feel good about herself. Shuuhei on the other hand loved Rangiku so much. He knew the blonde wasn't really thinking of settling down but he was willing to wait. He didn't hate Gin for he never really met him. He wasn't the type to hate on someone he never really encountered. "Who have you matched successfully anyway?" Shuuhei drank a shot. "Well Momo and Taicho over here," she chirped as Toshiro grunted in annoyance. Momo just laughed it off. It was a drinking session anyway. "Hey, they're not even together yet!" Kira protested. Clearly he was in love with Momo. "Yet. You said the word "yet," Shuuhei teased Kira. "Oh brother," Toshiro sighed. "Hmm, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki over there," Rangiku pointed at the two dancing closely to each other. Renji cleared his throat. Shuuhei was so amused at all this jealousy taking place.

"Oh what have we here? Rangiku, you're still in the mood to drink?" Gin walked into the table and gave everyone a smile. Gin Ichimaru by the flesh. He was really here, everyone thought. "Gin, you're back from outside what took you so long," Rangiku didn't care anymore. She was too drunk to care anyway. "Ichimaru…" Toshiro glared at him. "Hey, it's been a long time since I saw you, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Gin was still wearing that grin. It was so awkward. Everyone felt the tension. "Ah so you're Gin Ichimaru," Shuuhei turned to him. He was used to awkward situations. "And you are?" Gin asked in innocence. It sounded rude and Shuuhei was taken aback by his tone. "Shuuhei Hisagi, wedding photographer," they shook hands. Everyone felt quiet when Rangiku started laughing all by herself. "Oh my gosh, my ex and the man I'm currently dating just met each other!" she laughed as if the situation was not awkward at all. "Oh, so you're Ran-chan's um, boyfriend?" Gin asked. "Dating okay, we're dating," Rangiku said. She didn't want to associate herself with boyfriends and stuff like that. It was too shitty. "So what brings you back to big apple?" Shuuhei cleared his throat. Gin placed his phone on the table and intertwined his own fingers with themselves. "I'm moving here. I'm going to work here from now on," he said. Everyone in the circle felt sorry for Rangiku. They knew this was going to complicate her life. Shuuhei felt jealous actually. He knew Rangiku still had a bit of feelings for the silver haired man. But he'd let Rangiku do it her way. She was a strong independent woman after all. He trusted her. "So, you're liking it here in New York?" Kira asked. "Of course, Izuru. This is the city where I built my dreams," he remarked. Where he built it with her, to be correct.

"What the heck, you're all here drinking without me?" Shunsui suddenly made his way to join in. "Oi, Shunsui, congratulations!" Rangiku's eyes were starting to drop. "You're finally married, old man," Toshiro jested. He rarely jested. Or they just didn't know for he was always a serious man. Shunsui laughed and gave Toshiro a pat on the head. Toshiro growled and glared at Shunsui and everyone else around the table laughed. Toshiro hated being treated like a kid, even if he was indeed the youngest in the crowd. He actually was the one who always acted in a very mature way. Contrary to Rangiku who always was in trouble in terms of drinking and going home late then waking up with a very strong hangover. "Hey Shunsui, so, you have plans tonight with your wife?" Rangiku was clearly babbling innuendos. The alcohol slowly kicking in was getting the best of her. "Oh of course, of course, but I won't tell the details. I'd rather keep them to myself," Shunsui winked. "Oh god. You're really talking about this now, Matsumoto?" Toshiro raised his eyebrow. "Taicho, sex is essential to lovers. Without sex, it's no fun," she whined. Shuuhei choked on his shot and coughed nonstop as Kira patted his back. Everyone thought Shuuhei and Rangiku have done it a long time ago. But in reality, the farthest Shuuhei and Rangiku had gone to was torrid kissing. He never have even touched her in a sexual way. Rangiku would always stop the make out session whenever things were going in that direction. She'd always give excuses. Even when she was drunk. Rangiku was a woman you cannot fool even when she's not sober. She always knew what she was doing, or so she thought.

"Rangiku-san I think you're too drunk," Momo tried to snatch away Rangiku's shot glass. Shuuhei transferred to the side of Rangiku and whispered something to her. Shuuhei then placed his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Rangiku giggled and Toshiro sighed. Oh these lovebirds. "I see that you two are growing closer by the day," Shunsui remarked. "Isn't that obvious enough?" Renji bitterly drank a shot as he looked at Ichigo and Rukia dancing. "Oh Renji, give yourself a break," Momo rolled her eyes. "Yeah Renji, you got to move on. You'll just be miserable if you continue thinking about her," Rangiku laughed. "Oh, so moving on is funny," Gin remarked. Everyone fell quiet and looked at Gin. He had been throwing shade ever since he joined the table. Toshiro wanted to punch him so hard. Shuuhei tightened his hold around Rangiku's waist. "Well it's funny that you're here, Gin," Rangiku sarcastically remarked. Well that was a bit too much. Gin chuckled and said, "Of course I wouldn't miss Shunsui's wedding. After all, I think I owe him a lot," Gin looked at Shunsui sheepishly scratching his nape. Rangiku lifted an eyebrow and looked at Shunsui who was silently smiling back at Gin. She wondered what was up with these two men.. The table was getting more awkward that they all felt relieved when the host called every one in the room for a toast.

"I'll get back to you, Rangiku," Shuuhei grabbed hold of his camera. "Oh why don't you let the others take the pictures. Give yourself a break, Shuuhei," She gripped his wrist. "I promise I'll go back after the toast," he chuckled and Rangiku let go of him. As her date walked off with his camera, Ragiku felt Gin stand beside her. "You didn't tell me you were dating someone," Gin casually said. "My life is not of your concern, is it?" Rangiku crossed her arms. "We're best friends, aren't we?" he made a face. "We were," she corrected him. "We still are, dummy," he crossed his arms as well. "Best friends don't leave each other, for money," Rangiku rolled her eyes. "And they most certainly do not screw with their best friends then leave and come back announcing a rather big thing, such as an engagement," she massaged her temples. "Oh are you guilt trippin' me now, Ran-chan?" Gin asked quite amused.

The host announced that the bride will give a speech to thank everyone who made the wedding possible. Nanao talked about a lot of things and Rangiku came back to her senses when her best friend mentioned her in her speech. "And alas, I would like to thank my best friend, my closest friend in the world, none other than Rangiku Matsumoto." Everyone looked at Rangiku who was beside the grinning man. "Falling in love doesn't really happen only once in a person's life. It can happen infinitely. It can happen only twice. What I love about Rangiku is that she taught me not to brace myself nor prepare protective gear when falling in love. When I met her, she was in love back then. She was so in love. And in the process, she got hurt. I knew after that, she'd have negative feelings on love. But i was wrong. She was still the same Rangiku who was hopeful about love and her true love. I had a lot of fights with Shunsui. There were times I wanted to end our relationship. But Rangiku was always there to make me realize that my love for Shunsui was greater than all the big problems we were facing. Aside from being my wedding planner, I thank you Rangiku for teaching me what love really means. Thank you Rangiku." Rangiku felt tears in her eyes and she started sobbing. That speech was indeed priceless. Love. How does one love? Rangiku wiped her eyes as people applauded her. Gin stared at his best friend as she smiled at the crowd. She was still beautiful, as always. She just had grown her hair into long blonde locks. She was glowing. He knew deep down that she was the most beautiful person he has ever met. And that will never change. Not marrying her was a shame, truly.

Gin turned around when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. "Ichimaru, I want to have a word with you," Toshiro Hitsugaya stared at his face. "Oh, Hitsugaya Toshiro, what would that be?" he smiled in amusement. "Let's talk outside," he said as he walked away.

And what was the young man about to say?


	3. The Alcohol

**Disclaimer** : Bleach is Tite Kubos'

 **Author's Note** : I'm currently studying in Seoul for my exchange program and damn. This place is such a lovely one. It's a lovely winter night and I can't seem to take GinRan off my mind.

 **Chapter 3 - The Alcohol**

Toshiro looked through the corner of his eye to check if Gin did follow him. The smirk on his face irritated the young man so much that he wanted punch him in the face right there and then. He looked straight ahead again and sighed heavily. He saw it coming. He knew Gin would return to New York. He just didn't know when. Toshiro didn't expect it to be today, out of all days to pick. Rangiku was at her prime. She was at an all-time high. And Gin chose to distract her or perhaps bring her down once more now that she's on top. He never really had much encounters with Rangiku's ex but he knew all the stories; everything. Hearing Rangiku cry her heart out in the middle of the night was enough to make him hate the man. That bastard actually went back to New York.

Toshiro stopped walking and faced Gin. "So, what's up?" Gin put his hands in his pockets. "Cut the crap, Ichimaru. Why are you here?" Toshiro crossed his arms. "Of course, to be in my friend's wedding," Gin said without even removing the smile on his face. "Damn it, Ichimaru. Are you really going to play this game with me now?" he huffed. "Come on, like I told Rangiku, I'm going to work in New York. It's about work, okay?" he shrugged. "Is that all?" Toshiro raised his eyebrow. "It seems like you're the one who should be straightforward in asking, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Gin said. This man was good with the mind game, not even Toshiro could beat him in this.

"Fine. What do you want from Matsumoto?" Toshiro exhaled. "Ran-chan? You're still jealous of me, I see" Gin chuckled and ran his left hand through his hair. Toshiro gritted his teeth. It's true that at one point in his life, he loved Rangiku in a romantic way. That was all in the past, he believed. But after all, he still loved Rangiku and would never want his best friend to wallow in a pit of misery once more. Once you love someone, you'll never stop loving the person even if the fires of romance have stopped. "This isn't about me, Ichimaru. It's about you going back to this city and fucking with Rangiku's heart once more," he turned his back to Gin and leaned on the railing. He looked at the horizon and controlled his breathing. He was pretty angry, just seeing that bastard's face. "Whatever's going on between us is none of your concern. We already resolved what happened in the past and I've apologized. She said she's forgiven me and that's what matters. We're okay. Stop being so nosy around things you shouldn't even think about," Gin frowned. "And yes, I went tonight to see her and apologize. I've always wanted to set things straight," he added. "You really think an apology can heal that shit of a wound you gave her?!" Toshiro growled. "You know what? You care for her too much. You're the one who should back off. She's with that photographer now. Why do you care? It's not as if I'm still interested in her," Gin arrogantly said. "You? Not interested?" Toshiro scoffed. "I know you. You're back for her. You just want to toy with her again. Then after she realizes she still wants you, you're leaving her again for who knows what," Toshiro barked.

"Man, you got to chill. I'm going back inside. Stay here and breathe in some fresh air," Gin shrugged. Toshiro groaned and rolled his eyes. He looked at Gin who was walking slowly back to the reception hall. 'That bastard knows how to lie so well and be mean,' Toshiro clenched his fists. Gin was also losing his temper, so he decided to just grab another drink from the bar. Toshiro has always been the annoying nuisance. 'He doesn't even know half of my façade,' Gin thought as he smiled at everyone he came across with. The people were looking at him in a judging way. Does everyone in this wedding know about how he left her?

Gin ordered a bottle of Bacardi and some soda. Toshiro really got in his nerved like he always did. He smiled at the bar tender and faced the party. He spotted Rangiku hugging the bride. She must really be happy right now, Rangiku. The crowd was clapping and Gin couldn't really hear but Rangiku announced that the reception was over. The crowd kept on clapping for a while and it was time to go home. The bride and groom surely wanted some alone time.

"Sir, you know the wedding planner?" the bar tender asked out of the blue. "Oh everyone knows her," he chuckled. "You seem to be the surprise guest for tonight. Everyone kept on looking at you," he said. "Were they? Oh maybe I've got dirt on my face," Gin joked. "I even heard from one of the guests that you were with the wedding planner back in the day," Gin kept his annoyance to himself. This bar tender was even nosier than Hitsugaya Toshiro. Gin just smiled and drank his Bacardi. He looked at what's left of the bottle and it's just a quarter of it. Damn it, Gin.

People started leaving: officemates, some friends, and other people. Rangiku was walking all over the place, taking care of the clean-up. "Nanao, it's really okay for you to leave. Your husband is waiting for you," Rangiku nodded to reassure the bride that she's okay. She's the one who planned the wedding anyway. Nanao waved good bye and ran out of the hall. "Okay, I got to fix this before the alcohol fully kicks in," Rangiku massaged her temples. "My, my, Ran-chan. You drank too much alcohol tonight, didn't you?" Gin slurred as he walked to stressed wedding planner. "You're the drunk one Gin," Rangiku glared to signal that she was too busy to be teased. "Hey mister! Please call your team and clean the area now. Thanks a lot!" Rangiku waved at the janitor. "Mister bartender, you can go home now! Please just leave the leftover liquor on the table over there and oh you can bring home a bottle or two!" she said. Rangiku picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Ran-chan's so busy," Gin sat on the stage and removed his jacket. Rangiku ignored him and talked on the phone. It was another client. The bride wanted meet with Rangiku on Thursday and she wanted to talk about the venue. Rangiku said she was going to go and hung up. "Okay, don't panic Matsumoto Rangiku," she told herself. She sighed and sat on a chair facing Gin. The cleaners have arrived and Rangiku greeted them as if she wasn't tired at all. "Hey, throw me that bottle," Rangiku extended her arm to Gin. "Same ol' Ran-chan," Gin chuckled as he threw her the almost empty Bacardi bottle. Rangiku, with perfect reflexes, caught it flawlessly. She looked inside the bottle and frowned. "Damn it Gin. You've been drinking a lot too," She said and drank it directly, not caring about getting a glass. "There's something about tonight I guess that's making us want to drink our hearts out," Gin wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I can't believe you're really here," Rangiku chuckled. "Well I am. And I'll be staying here for a while, maybe a long while," Gin nodded. His vision was starting to blur. Rangiku drank all the liquor and frowned. There was no more left. Well, there were still a lot from the left overs.

"Well that sucks for me then," Rangiku mumbled. Gin pretended not to hear. He was quite sure Rangiku wasn't fully recovered. "We can grab breakfast sometimes," Gin said. "Wow, you won't be busy with work?" she sarcastically remarked. Burn. "Let's just see," he smiled. Rangiku stood up walked towards Gin. She sat close to him and sighed heavily. Her head was throbbing and she was so afraid that she might say some honest shit in her head. They were both drunk. Maybe it was time for honesty hour?

The cleaners were finished and Rangiku gave them a thumbs up and waved them good bye. She looked at Gin who was now lying down on the stage. "You look so fucked, you know that?" Rangiku laughed. Gin just stared at her, still with a smile. "How was Japan for you?" she asked. Gin wasn't really ready to talk about Japan at that moment. He just wanted to share the moment with her. "Fine, I guess. Nothing to report," he shrugged. "So where did you meet her?" Rangiku lied down as well. "Her?" Gin played coy. He wanted to hear Rangiku say it. "Her. Your fiancée. I don't even know her name. I don't care any way," Rangiku said. Somewhere deep inside, Gin felt pain. She didn't really care about him after all. But of course, Rangiku was just not letting her guard down.

"Haha Ran-chan," he replied. How lazy of him. "Yeah right, I'm going to plan your wedding with whoever she is. I don't need her name, really," She said. Rangiku was acting indifferently and Gin didn't like it. He actually wanted her to be more curious about it. "Yeah, you don't" Gin frowned.

Rangiku didn't reply anymore and just stared at the ceiling filled with cloth. "Ran-chan, I guess you've really grown up," Gin suddenly blurted out. "You're dating that photographer and you're a successful wedding planner in New York. I guess you have a penthouse somewhere and you're going home tonight to celebrate another job well done." He said. "Yeah, I guess, It's what I've always dreamed of," Rangiku bit her lip as she remembered those nights of dreaming with Gin. "I'm so happy that you're happy, Rangiku," he called her with her name, not her nick name. He was pretty serious. Rangiku felt tears started to form in her eyes but she stood up and wiped them off.

'Gin's gone. He's just come back to work here and ask for my help for his god damned wedding. Nothing more,' she scolded herself. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy too. And yes, I need to go home now. Could you help me with these bottles of liquor?" she extended her hand to him. He grabbed it and they both carried the 10 bottles of liquor out the hall. Rangiku almost fell on the floor but she managed not to. "How are you going home?!" Gin asked in deep concern. "I called Shuuhei. I asked him to pick me up," She looked back at him. Gin was jealous of this new guy of Rangiku alright. "Oh, I see. Take care then. And be safe," he reminded. Shuuhei arrived momentarily and hopped off the car. "Oh there's so much liquor left!" he opened the back of the car and placed the bottles there. "Okay, I got this man. I'll take Rangiku-san home now. We're fine now," Shuuhei grabbed Rangiku's waist and glared at Gin. He smelled something wrong about Gin. "Whoa, okay man. Take care you guys," Gin chuckled and hopped in his car. Gin sat at the back of the car and massaged his temples as his driver played mellow music. 'Damn that Shuuhei's too possessive of Ran-chan,' Gin thought.

"So, how was the wedding?" Rangiku giggled as Shuuhei started the engine. "As always, spectacular," Shuuhei looked at the tipsy Matsumoto. "Nanao was so beautiful out there. I'm so happy," she squealed. "You're beautiful tonight too, as always," Shuuhei winked. "Stop it, Shuu-chan!" Rangiku hit his lap. Shuuhei chuckled. Rangiku was too cute. "So, you're ex-boyfriend appeared today, huh?" Shuuhei asked to see what her reaction would be. Rangiku lost her breath for a millisecond and she managed to keep herself calm right after. "Yeah, it surprised everyone in the house tonight."

Shuuhei knew now wasn't the time to talk about Gin. "Oh anyway, you're pretty tipsy right now," he shifted the topic. "I guess I need to bring you up all the way to your room tonight. I'll help you with the bottles," he said. "Shuuhei, you're the best! I can always count on you," she kissed him on the cheek. Shuuhei chuckled and blushed simultaneously. He looked at Rangiku and she has fallen to sleep. She shouldn't. She was surely getting to get drunk. After fifteen minutes he turned the wheel and they were already parked in the building. He woke her up and she looked so red. "Go up already. I'll bring all the bottles," Shuuhei said and Rangiku followed his orders like a lost puppy.

Shuuhei reached Rangiku's floor after 15 minutes. The floor was only hers, exclusively. He placed the bottles on the counter and found Rangiku sitting on the couch. "Hey, you should get changed and go to sleep! Today was a tiring day," he pulled her hand. "Do I have to change?" Rangiku pouted. "If you want to sleep in a restricting dress, be my guest," Shuuhei dared her. "Yeah, I know. This dress is so restricting," she groaned and pulled Shuuhei to sit beside her instead. "Come on now," he felt the sexual tension between them. There has always been some sexual tension between them. "Shuuhei, do you like me?" Rangiku sat on his lap. Shuuhei gulped. He nodded and felt sweat on his forehead. "Yeah, I like you too. That's why we're dating," Rangiku hugged him. She was getting flirtier by the moment. "A while ago, you coughed when I said that sex was necessary in a relationship," she whispered to his ear. Shuuhei felt chills up his spine. "But see, we're still in the dating stage. We're not yet in that stage," she moaned to his ear. This was torture. 'I just need to get away from this overthinking,' Rangiku thought. Shuuhei didn't reply. His body was reacting but he didn't say a word.

"I know you want it, Shuu-chan," she licked his ear. "But do you think we should?" she breathed. Shuuhei shrugged. "I don't know too," she giggled. Shuuhei felt so weird. Rangiku never acted like this. Not even when she was too drunk. Right now, she was just tipsy but she was behaving in an aggressive manner.

"I guess, I don't care what's going to happen from here on," Rangiku closed her eyes and…


End file.
